


Sk8er Boi

by AnaNegitoro



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Isa (Kingdom Hearts) is a husky lover, Lea is a skater, M/M, Roxas is Bisexual, sk8er boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaNegitoro/pseuds/AnaNegitoro
Summary: ''Definitely not'' Pence said, finishing the ice cream. ''At least we're just going to have to put up with these guys for another year. After school is over, we'll probably never see them again.''Oh, and how Pence was wrong.A Kingdom Hearts and gay version of the music Sk8er Boi.





	Sk8er Boi

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm using the brazilian system of school. Here our high school have only 3 years. Starts on 10th grade(We called it 1th grade), and ends on 12th grade. Our school starts on february and ends in december, since our summer is in december. Our school day starts on 7:30 AM and ends on 12:00 PM, but you can choose to study at 13:00 until 17:30  
> Ps: Sorry for any english mistakes.

Roxas, Hayner, Pence e Olette eram populares na escola. Quase todo menino da escola queria ser como Roxas, Hayner ou Pence. A maioria queria namorar Olette e, quando não queriam, queriam um dos meninos. O mesmo aconteceu com as meninas.

Mas, para sair com alguém desse grupo, foi difícil. Eles eram muito exigentes com quem eles estavam saindo. Por exemplo, eles nunca namorariam alguém do grupo de nerds, ou punks como os skatistas que se chamam de Organização XIII.

Eles estavam caminhando pelo parque principal da cidade, com seu sorvete de sal marinho.   
Os alunos verificaram todos se eles se conheceram antes da escola voltar. O parque estava cheio de diferentes grupos, incluindo a Organização.

"O barulho desses patins me incomoda", comentou Hayner. Eles estavam sentados em um banco ao lado da fonte de água, de frente para a calçada. Os skatistas passaram e fizeram um barulho.

"Pelo menos desta vez eles não colocaram essa merda", disse Olette. Uma vez, nos jogos olímpicos da escola, os skatistas levaram uma das mesas ao lado deles, e duas garotas loiras escolheram as canções.

"O cabelo deles me incomoda", disse Roxas, apontando para um skatista loiro. Ele tinha uma espécie de moicano. "Alguém acha esse estilo de cabelo bonito?"

"Definitivamente não", disse Pence, terminando o sorvete. '' Pelo menos vamos ter que aturar esses caras por mais um ano. Depois que a escola terminar, provavelmente nunca mais os veremos.

Ah, e como Pence estava errado.

"Pelo menos isso", disse Olette. '' Mas quem sabe o que o futuro reserva para nós este ano? Talvez eles tenham problemas conosco, talvez eles sejam expulsos da escola ”.

"Se tivermos sorte, eles talvez nem olhem para nós pelo resto do ano." O garoto de olhos verdes falou.

Alguns minutos depois que ele disse isso, um belo husky siberiano cinza veio correndo na frente deles. O husky correu por mais alguns minutos, depois sentou-se ao lado de Roxas.

"O que ..." A garota começou a falar, com a testa franzida. Mas logo foi interrompido por uma voz.

"Kat!" A voz disse. O husky se levantou e foi em direção à voz, que estava na frente deles. “Eu sei que você quer água, você não tem que correr assim.” A voz em questão pertencia a um dos skatistas, Isa.

“Você pode tirar seu cachorro imundo daqui?” Ela perguntou.

"Ela não é imunda." O menino de cabelos azuis disse, franzindo a testa. Um dos skatistas apareceu ao lado de Isa. Foi a Lea.

"Isa, por que você está ..." Ele parou e seus olhos encontraram os olhos de Roxas.

"Eu tomei banho Kat antes de vir aqui", disse Isa.

"Eu duvido", disse Pence. "Basta olhar para as suas roupas." Ele apontou para as roupas de Isa e Lea. '' Rasgado, sujo e baggy ''

O skatista suspirou. '' Vamos, Lea. Não vale a pena ficar aqui. "Ele pegou seu amigo pelo braço e o arrastou. O husky seguiu Isa.

Roxas e Lea ainda tinham contato visual enquanto a ruiva era puxada por seu amigo. O loiro ficou paralisado, olhando para os lindos olhos verdes. Seus amigos disseram algo sobre os patinadores serem burros, mas ele não deu ouvidos.

“Certo, Roxas?” A garota perguntou, mas não recebeu uma resposta. '' Roxas? ''

"Oh, desculpe", ele disse, saindo de seu transe. ''O que você perguntou?''

'' Eu perguntei se você concorda que os skatistas são ruins '' Ela disse

'' Ah, bem, você sabe. '' Ele começou. "Eles não são tão ruins assim".

'' Roxas, todo skatista é ruim '' Pence disse '' Temos que encarar a realidade ''

"Sim" Roxas disse, olhando para baixo, tentando não pensar nos olhos de Lea novamente. '' Para enfrentar a realidade ''

“Pare com isso, Ienzo!” Naminé estava dizendo, enquanto Ienzo fazia cócegas nela.

Os skatistas riram da situação. Era muito comum acontecer. Eles sempre saem todas as noites à noite para passar tempo juntos depois de uma tarde inteira.

E então, Lea olhou ao redor da rua. E seus olhos encontraram os olhos de Roxas novamente.

Fazia alguns meses desde que a escola havia começado e ele conversou com Roxas. Roxas morava perto dele, então algumas manhãs eles se conheceram. O garoto loiro parecia ser um cara legal, mesmo sendo parte do popular.

Lea estava paralisada como ele estava no dia do parque. Mesmo conversando com Roxas, eles nunca olhavam nos olhos um do outro assim novamente.

E então um beijo na bochecha o acordou do transe.

"Parece que a bela adormecida despertou com o meu beijo", disse Isa, e todos, incluindo Lea, riram.

"Onde você olhou com aquele rosto bobo?" Ienzo perguntou curioso, e Lea suspirou.

"Uhh ... Roxas", ele respondeu, e seus amigos reviraram os olhos.

"O popular?", Perguntou Naminé.

'' Oh, é verdade, você estava viajando no dia, Naminé '' Isa disse.

"Nossa Lea está apaixonada por ele", disse Ienzo.

"Eu pensei que nós odiávamos ele." O menino moicano comentou.

"Não temos motivos para odiá-lo", disse o menino de cabelos azuis. '' As únicas pessoas que eram idiotas com a gente eram seus amigos. Mas isso não faz de Roxas alguém como eles ”.

"Mas eles não são tão ruins assim também, Isa" A loira disse.

"Eles chamavam Kat imundo" Ele disse.

'' Oh, tudo bem. Isso é ruim "Ela concordou" "Como alguém pode dizer isso sobre Kat?"

 

'' Realmente, Roxas? Procurando por Lea? Quero dizer, eu até entenderia que se não fosse por essas roupas ridículas, até eu gostaria de beijá-lo. ”Hayner disse.

'' Pessoal, eu estava apenas fazendo caridade, ele parecia tão sozinho '' mentiu '' Eu queria dar esperança ao bastardo ''.

'' Fico feliz que você não está interessado nele, seria ridículo você com um patinador. Eu tenho que falar sobre as roupas de novo? "Olette perguntou, revirando os olhos.

'' Verdade, Olette. Lea não é o tipo de menino de Roxas ", disse Pence.

Eles continuaram andando pela rua. Eles tinham acabado de sair de um restaurante chique que o pai de Olette os levara.

Roxas odiava mentir para seus amigos. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ele estava interessado no patinador. E então lembrou-se de que ele e Lea tinham marcado encontro no parque no dia seguinte, quando Roxas deixou o balé. Ele suspirou.

"Secretamente, eu o quero", ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

 

Lea estava no parque, esperando por Roxas chegar. Era cerca de 15 da tarde. Roxas fez ballet das 12h30 às 14h30, mas o lugar onde ele fazia balé estava longe do parque.

Ele gostava de como o garoto loiro estava. Seus cabelos em pontas irregulares e seus belos olhos azuis, bem como sua estatura física, eram atraentes para a ruiva. Talvez Lea estivesse ficando louca porque gostava do garoto. Afinal, Roxas nunca aceitaria alguém como ele.

"Oi!" Uma voz disse por trás do banco que Lea estava sentada. Foi Roxas.

"Oh, oi. Como está indo?" Lea sorriu quando Roxas se sentou ao lado dele.

"Estou bem" a loira respondeu. ''Lindo sorriso''

"Oh ... obrigada." Ele corou um pouco.

"Uh, minhas costas doem depois de duas horas fazendo balé." O outro garoto disse, colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

"Dizem que se deitar no chão ajuda um pouco" O homem de olhos verdes disse

Eles conversaram mais por alguns minutos. Reclamando sobre a escola ou até mesmo os exercícios que fizeram. No caso de Lea, queixando-se de como as roupas de Isa estavam sempre cheias de cabelos curtos, e quando elas se abraçavam, suas próprias roupas tinham cabelos.

"Você sabe" Roxas começou. "Você não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava".

"Não tão ruim quanto os outros patinadores?" A ruiva inclinou a cabeça. O outro garoto deu de ombros.

'' Você pode dizer que '' Roxas olhou profundamente nos olhos de Lea.

“Então você diz que eu sou o menos malvado dos skatistas?” Eles estavam lentamente se aproximando um do outro.

''Exato''

“Então, se você tivesse que beijar um skatista, você me beijaria?” Roxas ficou um pouco surpresa. Mas ele abriu um pequeno sorriso

''Talvez''

"Você faria isso agora?" O mais alto perguntou, e o outro deu de ombros novamente.

"Eu não vejo por que não."

E eles se beijaram.

 

 

 

 

"Você disse o quê?", Disse Olette, fechando o armário.

"Nós temos tido essa coisa por cerca de 4 meses ... mas não está namorando", disse Roxas.

"Roxas, vamos ter que repetir essa conversa de novo?" Perguntou Hayner.

'' Um de nós com um menino ... desse tipo.  Você quer arruinar a nossa reputação por um cara assim, Roxas? - disse Pence.  Todos estavam encostados nos armários da escola.

'' Não, eu não quero, mas ... '' O menino tentou falar.

"Roxas" Olette ligou.  ''Você tem um rosto bonito.  Mas sua cabeça está no espaço.  Você precisa voltar para a terra ''

Roxas olhou para as mãos, pensativo.

'' Roxas, você precisa acabar com o que você tem com este skatista.  Ele não faria nada de bom por sua reputação ”, disse Hayner.

"Você ... você está certo." Roxas suspirou profundamente.  "Eu vou colocar um fim nisso agora". Seus amigos sorriram, vitoriosos.

 

Roxas enviou uma mensagem para Lea, combinando-se para se encontrar no mesmo parque onde tudo começou.  Roxas veio com uma expressão séria no rosto e começou a se preocupar.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

''Sim.  Olha, Lea, eu vou ser hetero.  Isso vai ter que acabar. '' O ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha

"O que vai ter que acabar?" Ele perguntou.  


 

''Nossa relação. Ou o que tivermos. Você não é bom o suficiente para mim. Roxas fechou os olhos.

"Não foi você quem disse que não importava, algum tempo atrás?" Lea perguntou. ''Oh eu entendi. É por causa de seus amigos?

''Não, não é isso. Não faria bem para a minha reputação e ... '' Roxas começou

"Você vai trocar sua felicidade apenas por causa de sua reputação?" Lea perguntou desapontada.

'' Desculpe, Lea. Nós não podemos ficar juntos. "Roxas suspirou e abriu os olhos." Eu preciso ir agora. Vejo você mais tarde, quem sabe, garoto. "Ele se virou e saiu correndo.

 

3 anos se passaram desde aquele dia. Roxas estava no shopping, esperando que o turno de Olette no café terminasse para que pudessem voltar para a faculdade.

O shopping estava do outro lado do parque. O parque não mudou em todos os anos. Era impossível para Roxas olhar para aquele parque e não se perguntar como teria sido se ele não tivesse rejeitado Lea. Mas ele geralmente não se permitia pensar em tais coisas.

E então, o mesmo husky cinza de três anos atrás, surgiu com suas patas em cima de Roxas.

"Kat!" A voz chamou e o husky foi até o dono.

'' Desculpe, ela soltou a guia e ... '' Ele parou quando viu o rosto da pessoa falando. Isa estava colocando a guia em Kat novamente, com seis outros huskies sentados ao lado dela.

'' Ah '' O menino de cabelos azuis disse. "Roxas." O cabelo de Isa era maior do que antes, observou Roxas. "Tenha um bom dia", ele disse secamente, e foi direto para Roxas.

Isa saiu do shopping. Ele achava que nunca mais veria Roxas depois do ensino médio.

"Bem, pelo menos Lea não estava comigo", ele disse, pensando. Os huskies começaram a puxar as guias.

"Shh!" Ele chamou sua atenção. ''Lentamente''

 

"Estou em casa", disse Isa quando ele entrou na casa que ele compartilhou com seus amigos.

"Sup, Isa". Ienzo disse enquanto jogava videogames com Naminé.

'' Ei, Lea '' Ele chamou quando ele chegou por trás do ruivo, que estava sentado ao lado dos outros dois, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Eu quero mais um husky".

"Outro ?!" Ele perguntou "Você já tem Kat, Vincent, Moana, Blurr, Luna, Thunder e Hades".

'' Sim, mas nós temos dois vermelhos, dois brancos e dois pretos, enquanto nós só temos um cinza, que é Kat. Precisamos de outro cinza! "Isa disse.

"Ugh, tudo bem." Lea revirou os olhos. "Como foi a caminhada no shopping?" Ele perguntou.

'' Você não vai acreditar em quem eu vi '' Isa disse

"Quem você viu?", Perguntou Naminé.

"Roxas". E os outros ficaram surpresos.

"Os mesmos Roxas que entraram no coração de Lea?", Perguntou Ienzo.

"O eu". O garoto de cabelos azuis disse ao soltar os huskies dos guias.

"Eu pensei que nunca mais veríamos esse cara", disse o moicano.

"Bem, se ele ainda estiver na cidade, significa que ainda temos uma chance de fazer isso", comentou Lea. "Se Naminé ainda quiser ser nosso gerente." E a garota loira sorriu para Lea.

 

Cinco anos depois, Roxas estava sozinho em seu apartamento. Um bebê pequeno em seu colo enquanto ele entregava um copo com leite para seu filho. Ele teve essa criança há um ano. A mãe da criança morreu durante o parto, então Roxas era um pai solteiro.

"Vamos ver o que está acontecendo na TV", disse ele ao sentar-se no sofá, ligando a TV com o controle remoto. Uma música de rock começou a tocar e um jornalista começou a falar.

'' Você já ouviu falar da banda mais famosa do momento, a organização? Eles vão se apresentar por uma semana na cidade! Com o direito de uma entrevista no final do show! Você terá a chance de fazer perguntas para Axel, o vocalista, Saix, o guitarrista, Demyx, o outro guitarrista, Larxene, o baixista e Zexion, o baterista! Compre seus ingressos agora! E agora, sua mais nova música, sendo a primeira música que não é cantada por Axel, mas por Saix: Sk8er Boi! ''

A música tinha um jeito contagiante, e Roxas reconheceu o grupo. Eles eram o grupo de skatistas de 5 anos atrás.

"Oh meu Deus" ele disse, surpreso. Decidiu ligar para seus amigos.

'' Uhh .. você já esteve no Canal 12? '' Ele perguntou.

"Cara, isso é incrível!" Disse Hayner

"A música deles é incrível" comentou Pence.

'' Roxas, já estamos comprando os ingressos. Você também quer um? ”Olette perguntou.

"Uhhh ... por que não?", Disse a loira.

 

Roxas foi ao show com seus três amigos. Ele notou como os patinadores pareciam ter mudado muito, até mesmo Isa, a quem ele tinha visto apenas dois anos atrás. Ele se perguntou o que havia acontecido com a outra garota loira, Namine. Mas Lea foi o verdadeiro caçador de olhos.

O cabelo ruivo cresceu muito em 5 anos. Ele parecia mais musculoso e parece que também crescera. Roxas não pôde deixar de observar o homem que ele rejeitou.

E então, Saix e Axel mudaram suas posições, e eles começaram a jogar Sk8er Boi. Roxas notou que a música era sobre eles.

 

_Bem, azar_

_Esse garoto é meu agora_

_Somos mais que bons amigos_

_É assim que a história termina_

_Pena que você não podia ver_

_Veja o homem que esse menino poderia ser_

_Há mais do que apenas o encontro com o olho_

_Eu vejo a alma que está dentro_

 

Essa parte, especificamente, parecia direcionada diretamente a ele.

 

_Estamos apaixonados_

_Você não ouviu_

_Como nós balançamos o mundo dos outros?_

 

Saix parou de cantar para dar um beijo em Axel. A multidão começou a aplaudir.

 

_Estou com o skatista_

_Eu disse "vejo você depois garoto"_

_Eu estarei nos bastidores depois do show_

_Eu estarei no estúdio_

_Cantando a música que escrevemos_

_Sobre o garoto que você conhecia_

 

 

E o show acabou. A entrevista com os fãs começou logo depois disso. Alguns fãs fizeram perguntas genéricas. Um fã perguntou por que eles tinham usado nomes artísticos, outro perguntou por que apenas os nomes verdadeiros de Zexion, Saix e Axel foram revelados. E então um fã perguntou sobre a música Sk8er Boi.

"Uh, bem" Saix começou. "Eu e Axel só estamos juntos por causa do cara que o rejeitou." Ele se endireitou na cadeira. "Quero dizer, se ele não tivesse rejeitado Axel, eu não teria chegado mais perto dele, e provavelmente não seríamos como somos hoje." Saix olhou na direção de Roxas, mas depois desviou o olhar rapidamente. '' Eu sei que ele está aqui hoje, então eu quero agradecer a ele. Obviamente não vou expô-lo. Então, tanto quanto você quebrou o coração de Lea, obrigado, não estaríamos juntos se não fosse por você. Espero que estejas bem.''

E a partir daquele dia, Roxas decidiu ensinar seu filho a nunca desistir da felicidade por causa de seus amigos, reputação ou qualquer coisa assim. Ele queria o melhor para seu filho, e seu filho não cometeu os mesmos erros que fez no passado.


End file.
